Captifs
by aliena of apple
Summary: Ils sont beaux, riches et célèbres ? Comme si c’était important. Là où ils sont, ils ne peuvent compter que sur eux-mêmes et pour ça, mieux vaut mettre la rancœur de côté.


**Auteur: **Aliena of apple

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Angst / Romance

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Paring:** HP/DM

**Résumé:** Ils sont beaux, riches et célèbres ? Comme si c'était important. Là où ils sont, ils ne peuvent compter que sur eux-mêmes et pour ça, mieux vaut mettre la rancœur de côté.

Hello! Cette petite fiction me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle est construite de manière un peu spéciale sachant qu'il n'y aura aucun récit, seulement des dialogues entre deux personnages. Beaucoup de choses sont sous-entendues donc si vous ne comprenez pas ou si vous voulez des précisions, je vous renseignerez volontiers. Bonne lecture. =)

* * *

- Potter, Potter, calme toi ok? Ca va aller! Chut, ne fais pas trop de bruit. Tu as dormi trois jours et tu es encore faible donc évite de montrer aux gens que tu es conscient.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Je te soigne, ok? C'est bizarre mais c'est comme ça. De toute façon, personne ne connaît personne ici, c'est chacun pour soi alors reste là, ne bouge pas sinon tu te feras bouffer, crétin.

OoO

- Comment tu m'as reconnu?

- J'ai toujours su te reconnaitre même avec ta cape d'invincibilité sur la tête.

- A ce point... Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as soigné?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas.

- C'était une action irréfléchie?

- Oui, je crois.

- Tu crois ou tu en es sûr?

- J'en suis sûr.

- Ok.

OoO

- Comment as-tu fait pour arriver si salement amoché?

- J'ai été pris dans une embuscade.

- Je croyais que tu étais plus futé que ça.

- Je le suis mais Ron allait se faire capturer alors je me suis fait prendre à sa place.

- Le valeureux mais complètement stupide griffondor.

- Ta gueule. Hermione est enceinte, Ron est plus utile là-bas que moi.

- Tu es vraiment con.

- Je sais.

OoO

- Ne force pas au début, je prendrai ta part de travail.

- Je peux le faire.

- Tu es si têtu, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes et tu es encore faible.

- Si tu y arrives, moi aussi.

- Fichu caractère. Je ne suis pas arrivé aussi amoché que toi et au début j'ai morflé et les autres en ont profité. Je ne laisserais pas ça t'arriver.

- Je ne veux rien te devoir.

- C'est trop tard Potter, tu me dois la vie.

OoO

- Comment tu as fait pour arriver ici?

- Je n'ai pas réussi à tuer.

- Dumbledore?

- Ouai et Pansy aussi.

- Elle espionnait pour nous.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je devais la tuer.

- Elle croyait en toi.

- Elle est morte maintenant. Ils l'ont tuée devant moi.

- Je sais, ils ont envoyé sa tête avec un mot pour les autres espions.

- Vous avez retrouvait son corps?

- Non mais on a érigé une stèle en sa mémoire.

- Merci.

OoO

- Tu sais où on est?

- Dans un camp agrandi magiquement.

- Un camp?

- Quand tu es ici, c'est comme si tu te trouvais à l'époque de la shoah dans les camps de concentration sauf que ça bride notre magie. Un petit supplément pour les sorciers. Quel chance ?

- Tu connais ça toi?

- Quoi ? La chance ?

- Non idiot, la shoah, c'est un truc moldu pourtant.

- Ben peut-être mais je connais. L'horreur est universelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'IL veut de nous?

- Je ne sais pas. On doit juste travailler et survivre.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ok.

OoO

- Qui sont ces gens avec nous?

- Des opposants, des moldus, des sangs-de-bourbe, des...

- Tu y crois encore?

- A quoi?

- Tu viens de dire sang-de-bourbe, tu y crois encore?

- Non.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu-dit?

- Je ne sais pas. L'habitude.

- Essaye de changer d'habitude.

- J'essayerai.

OoO

- J'ai froid.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

- Depuis combien de temps est-on ici?

- 39 jours pour moi et 24 pour toi.

- Tu ne confonds pas avec des années?

- Non.

- Ok.

OoO

- J'ai peur.

- On va s'en sortir.

- Tu mens.

- Non.

- Tu mens encore.

- Il faut y croire.

- A quoi?

- Ils viendront te sauver.

- Qui?

- Tes amis.

- Ils pensent que je suis mort.

- Non, si le Lord doit te tuer, il le fera publiquement et ils le savent.

- C'est censé me rassurer?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Est-ce qu'ils savent au moins que je suis là?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas que ce lieu soit connu du grand public. Question d'intimité.

- Très drôle. IL est hilarant mais encore combien de temps va-t-IL nous faire attendre ici?

- Je l'ignore Harry. Calme-toi ok?

- Ok.

OoO

- C'est comment maintenant l'extérieur?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu crois que ça a changé.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Que tout les moldus sont asservis et que nos amis sont morts?

- Mes amis, je les considère comme mort quant aux tiens, je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas grand-chose finalement.

- Non, mais toi tu poses trop de questions.

- Je sais.

OoO

- Je n'en peux plus.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de flancher.

- Je sais mais j'en ai marre.

- On viendra nous chercher.

- Te.

- Pardon?

- On viendra te chercher, personne ne viendra pour moi.

- Ceux qui viendront pour moi viendront pour toi, ok?

- … Ok

OoO

- Tu crois qu'ils l'ont tué?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort.

- C'est tout?

- C'est la loi du plus fort ici. Si tu ne l'es pas, la mort s'impose.

- Je ne suis pas le plus fort.

- Oui mais on est deux.

- A deux on est les plus forts?

- Oui.

- D'accord.

OoO

- Ca va?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

- Tu viens de presque tuer un homme.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué.

- Mais tu l'as condamné.

- Il t'avait reconnu, il allait te dénoncer et cette fois, tout le monde t'aurait pris en grippe en espérant se faire bien voir. Après ça, il n'y aurait plus eu aucun espoir.

- Je sais.

- Alors j'étais dans mon droit.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici?

- ... Ce n'est pas pareil. Personne ne te touchera.

- Je sais me défendre Draco. N'oublie pas qui tu es ou IL aura gagné.

- Ok.

OoO

- Je peux me rapprocher de toi?

- Pourquoi?

- J'en ai envie.

- … D'accord.

OoO

- Draco?

- Oui?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

- Je crois, oui.

- Tu crois ou tu en es sûr?

- J'en suis sûr.

- Moi aussi.

- Je sais.

- Vantard.

OoO

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Je sais, je t'en prie arrête. Il ne faut rien montrer ici.

- Ne m'abandonne pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Crois en nous.

- Je vais essayer mais c'est dur... tellement dur.

- Résiste encore un peu, on va s'en sortir.

OoO

- Il y a de grabuge.

- Oui, j'ai entendu.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je crois que le camp est attaqué.

- On va voir?

- Non attends un peu.

OoO

- Harry?

- Oui, je suis là.

- On est où?

- Chez moi.

- On est sauvé?

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve?

- Non.

- ... Merci.

- Merci?

- De m'avoir sauvé.

- C'est toi qui m'as sauvé. Alors c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier.

- On s'est sauvé mutuellement alors ?

- Oui, c'est bien comme ça.

- Oui.

OoO

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

- Maintenant?

- Maintenant et pour toujours.

- Tu vires Poufsouffle là.

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

- Seulement?

- Non, plus. Je veux plus, tellement plus.

OoO

- J'ai adoré la tête de Weasley.

- Ron ou Ginny?

- Les deux. En fait, celle de toutes les belettes.

- Ne les appelle pas comme ça. Et puis, ils n'ont pas si mal réagi.

- A part la sang… hum Hermione, les autres t'ont quand même traité comme un pestiféré.

- Ils pensent que tu m'as ensorcelé.

- Ce n'est pas le cas?

- Pas comme ça.

- Je sais je te taquine.

- Mais ils n'étaient pas là-bas. Ils ne savent pas.

- Je sais. Laisse-leur du temps.

- Tu les défends?

- Ne leur répète jamais et enlève ton sourire niais.

- Je pense que ça va se négocier.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, reprends ton sourire niais, l'air calculateur ne te va pas du tout.

OoO

- Chut. Calme-toi. Tu es blessé.

- Où on est?

- A Poudlard. A l'infirmerie.

- Je l'ai tué?

- Oui.

- C'est fini?

- Oui

- Vraiment?

- Oui, oui, oui.

- Tu pleures?

- De joie. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ait plu. N'hésitez pas à commentez. A bientôt!

Ally =)


End file.
